The PirateMan
by LaVieSansAmour
Summary: A poem-sorta-thingy. Pretty sad, and character death. A story about Jack and Anamaria before the movie, when Ana and Jack fall in love and Barbossa finds out. -Originally from a poem called The Highwayman.-


Okay, okay, I know I should be working on the other story, and I'm about to, but I heard this song a sometime ago, and I just remembered some of the words. I thought, hey, I can manipulate these words around, and make my own little story here. So here it is The Pirate-Man comes from The Highwayman, a song by Loreena McKennitt but was originally a poem by Alfred Noyes. A wonderful, little creative man, that helped me out with this one, not to mention listening to the song a thousand times.  
  
Anyways DON'T THINK FOR A SECOND I'M COPYING THIS. I just used the base of the song and poem and put most of my own words in it. Although, here is my disclaimer:  
  
---I don't own this poem, not the versus and the tempo, nor do I own the song's tempo. Not even the rhyming portion. That is all Alfred Noyes, and the song once again is Loreena McKennitts. I'm not copying this, nor am I using this to make money in anyway, it is just for your enjoyment alone. Please don't sue me!!!  
  
Enjoy  
  
____________________________________________  
  
The Pirate-Man  
  
The wind was a torrent of darkness among the gusty trees,  
  
The moon was a ghostly galleon tossed upon cloudy seas.  
  
The streets were ribbons of moonlight over the darkened harbor,  
  
And the pirate-man came swaying,  
  
swaying, swaying,  
  
The pirate-man came swaying, up to the tavern door.  
  
He'd a Tri-cornered-hat on his forehead, a bunch of beads round his chin,  
  
A coat of heavy cloth, and breeches of brown doe-skin.  
  
They fitted with never a wrinkle. His boots were up to the knee!  
  
And he walked with a jeweled twinkle,  
  
His pistol butt a-twinkle,  
  
His rapier hilt a-twinkle, under the jeweled sky.  
  
And over the cobbles he clattered and clashed in the tavern yard.  
  
And he tapped with his hand on the shutters, but all was locked and barred.  
  
He hummed a tune to the window, and who should be waiting there  
  
But the bartender's brown-eyed daughter,  
  
Ana, the bartender's daughter,  
  
Tying a dark red love-bead into her long black hair.  
  
And hidden in the dark tavern yard a stable-wicket creaked  
  
Where Barbossa's first mate listened. His face was white and peaked.  
  
His eyes were hollows of madness, his hair like moldy hay,  
  
But he knew of the bartender's daughter,  
  
The bartender's foul-lipped daughter.  
  
Quiet as a mouse he listened, and he heard the pirate say:  
  
"One kiss my bonny sweetheart, I'm after a treasure tonight,  
  
But I shall be back with the yellow gold before the horizon light;  
  
If they don't do exactly, and fight me for the gold,  
  
Then look for me by the moonlight,  
  
Watch for me be the moonlight,  
  
I'll come to you by the moonlight, though hell should block the way."  
  
He stood upright from the window. He barely could reach her hand,  
  
But she loosened her hair from the ribbon. His grin burnt like a brand  
  
As the black cascade like the 'Pearl' came tumbling over her breast;  
  
And he kissed it like the waves in the moonlight,  
  
"Oh, sweet waves in the moonlight!"  
  
He turned from her beauty in the moonlight, and raced away to the west.  
  
He did not come at the dawning. He did not come at noon;  
  
And out of the far-off sunset, before the rise of the moon,  
  
When the streets are as bare as the island, the one that he once lay on,  
  
A band of pirates came forcing,  
  
Forcing, forcing,  
  
Barbossa's men came forcing, their way to the tavern door.  
  
They said no words to the bartender. They drank his rum instead.  
  
But they gagged his daughter, and bound her, to the foot of her narrow bed.  
  
Two of them knelt right beside her, with pistols in their hands!  
  
There was death at every window,  
  
Hell at one dark window,  
  
For Ana could see, through the window, the street from where he'd come.  
  
They had tied her up full attention, with many sniggering jests.  
  
They had bound a pistol before her, with the barrel beneath her breast!  
  
"Now, keep good watch!" and they kissed her. She remembered her pirate-man say: "Look for me by the moonlight;  
  
Watch for me by the moonlight;  
  
I'll come to you by the moonlight, though hell should block the way!"  
  
She twisted her hands behind her; but all the knots held good!  
  
She writhed her hands till her fingers were wet with sweat or blood!  
  
They stretched and strained in the darkness, and the hours crawled by like years,  
  
Till, now, on the stroke of midnight,  
  
Cold on the stroke of midnight,  
  
The tip of one finger touched it! The trigger at least was hers!  
  
The tip of one finger had it. She strove no more for the rest.  
  
Up, she stood to attention, with the muzzle beneath her breast.  
  
She would not risk them hearing; she would not make a sound again;  
  
For the road lay bare in the moonlight;  
  
Blank and bare in the moonlight;  
  
And the blood of her veins, in the moonlight, throbbed to hear her lover's refrain. ******* 'Yo Ho; Yo Ho!' Had they heard it? The pirate's voice ringing clear;  
  
'Yo Ho, Yo Ho,' in the distance! Were they deaf that they did not hear?  
  
Down the streets in the moonlight, through the wind and the chill,  
  
The pirate-man came swaying,  
  
Swaying, swaying!  
  
Barbossa looked to their prisoner! She stood up, straight and still.  
  
'Yo Ho,' in the frosty silence! 'Yo Ho,' in the echoing night!  
  
Nearer he came and nearer. Her face leading him like a light.  
  
Her eyes full of fear for a moment; she drew one last deep breath,  
  
Then her finger twitched in the moonlight,  
  
The pistol shattered the moonlight,  
  
Shattered her breast in the moonlight and warned him with her death.  
  
He turned away form the tavern; he did not know she stood,  
  
Bowed, with her head over the pistol, drenched with her own red blood!  
  
Not till the dawn he heard of it, his face grew solemn to hear  
  
How Ana, the bartender's daughter,  
  
The bartender's brown-eyed daughter,  
  
Had watched for her love in the moonlight, and died to save him there.  
  
And back, he raced like a madman, shrieking a curse to the sky,  
  
With the cobblestones smoking behind him and his rapier brandished high.  
  
Chocolate-brown were his boots in the golden noon; Sea-blue was his heavy coat;  
  
When Barbossa shot him down on his way,  
  
Down before he could take his revenge,  
  
And he lay in his blood on the dirty streets, with the bunch of beads round his throat.  
  
Still on a winter's night, they say, when the wind is blowing the trees,  
  
When the moon is a ghostly galleon tossed upon cloudy seas,  
  
When the streets are ribbons of moonlight over the darkened harbor,  
  
A pirate-man comes swaying,  
  
Swaying, swaying,  
  
A pirate-man comes swaying, up to the tavern door.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
(All right, I have a feeling people didn't get that. Don't worry I'm here to explain)  
  
*Cliff Notes* (sorta)  
  
Just explains the setting, I made it in Tortuga Jack (the pirate-man) is staggering around the streets as usual Jack comes to the tavern, but doesn't go inside  
  
Explains what Jack is wearing Describes his weapons (Rapier- is a sword)  
  
Jack makes his way into the tavern yard Gets the bartenders daughter to come to her window (think Romeo and Juliet) Anamaria is tying a bead she got from him into her hair.  
  
Barbossa's first mate is spying on them Realizes how much Anamaria must mean to Jack Listens to what Jack says to her about his plans  
  
Jack tells Ana how he is going after a treasure He tells her that he will be back for her tomorrow Sometime during the day, otherwise during the night  
  
Jack gets ready to leave She takes down her hair He kisses her from the window sill, and leaves her standing there  
  
Ana waits all day, and he never comes When the sun is starting to go down, Barbossa and his crew come to the tavern  
  
They get very drunk, and find Ana They tie her up in front of a window, Which they know Jack will be coming from that way  
  
They tease her by tying a pistol pointed at her chest They tell her to watch for Jack, while they kiss her Ana remembers what Jack told her  
  
They wait for hours, while she tries to get her hands loose When she does get a finger free, she grabs the trigger of the pistol  
  
She doesn't want any of the pirates to know her plan, so she is very still and doesn't fight She keeps staring out the window, waiting for Jack  
  
She hears him singing in the distance and wonders if anyone else can He comes up into view over through the window Barbossa looks at Ana to see what she is going to do, sense her mouth is gagged (By the way Barbossa is using Ana to kill Jack/ this is before the movie, the movie never happened)  
  
She keeps hearing him getting closer and closer Wanting to warn him, she takes one final breath She pulls the rigger, killing herself instantly  
  
Jack hears the shot, and runs away form the tavern, not knowing Ana is dead He hears about it in the morning How Ana saved him, by warning him with the pistol shot  
  
Jack is so mad he goes back to the tavern for revenge Only Barbossa shoots him dead in the middle of the street before e gets to the tavern  
  
Some people believe that if the setting is right you can hear Jack coming to claim his love, Anamaria  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Whooo... long cliff notes! Anyways, I hope I didn't confuse anyone too much. Thanks for reading, and please review, whether you liked it or not. I really want to know if people thought this was weird. Ta... -Rachel 


End file.
